Les Heroes Alliances Misérables
Imprisoned for stealing bread for 20 years, Jean Valjean (Optimus Prime) is chased by Javert (Megamo). War consumes France. CAST: *Optimus Prime as Jean Valjean *Princess Snow White as Fantine *Megamo as Javert *He-Man as Marius *Maria (Sound of Music) as Cosette *Young Cosette as herself *Princess Jasmine as Eponine *Lucius Cramp as Gavroche *Zeebad as Thénardier *Snow Queen as Mrs. Thénardier *General Woundwort as Grantaire *Claudandus as Feuilly *Superboy-Prime as Joly *Dark Surfer as Combferre *Mr. Sinister as Courfeyrac *Gaston as Bahorel *Wrath-Amon as Jean Prouvaire *Shendu as the Bishop of Digne *The Whelp as Bamatabois *Blackwolf as Gillenormand *Cut Man as Montparnasse *Guts Man as Brujon *Jafar as Foreman *Wicked Witch of the West as a prostitute *General Mandible as Army Officer *Isaac as first slave *Brave Little Toaster as second slave *Rocket Raccoon as third slave *Superman as fourth slave *Spider-Man as fifth slave *Greymon as a student *Red Ranger as a soldier *Orion Pax as Young Jean Valjean Songs: *Overture – Orchestra *Prologue: Work Song – Chain Gang, Javert and Valjean *Prologue: On Parole – Valjean, Farmer, Labourer, Innkeeper’s Wife and Innkeeper *Prologue: Valjean Arrested / Valjean Forgiven – Constables and Bishop *Prologue: What Have I Done? – Valjean *At the End of the Day – Fantine, The Poor, Foreman, Workers, Factory Girls and Valjean *I Dreamed a Dream – Fantine *Lovely Ladies – Fantine, Sailors, Whores, Old Woman, Crone and Pimp *Fantine’s Arrest – Fantine, Bamatabois, Javert and Valjean *The Runaway Cart – Onlookers, Valjean, Fauchelevent and Javert *Who Am I? – Valjean *Fantine’s Death – Fantine and Valjean *The Confrontation – Javert and Valjean *Castle on a Cloud – Young Cosette and Madame Thénardier *Master of the House – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Chorus *The Bargain / The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery – Thénardier, Valjean, Madame Thénardier and Young Cosette *Look Down – Beggars, Gavroche, Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp, Enjolras and Marius *The Robbery / Javert’s Intervention – Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Javert *Stars – Javert and Gavroche *Éponine’s Errand – Marius and Éponine *The ABC Café / Red and Black – Students, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Gavroche *Do You Hear the People Sing? – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students and Beggars *I Saw Him Once – Cosette *In My Life – Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine *A Heart Full of Love – Marius, Cosette and Éponine *The Attack on Rue Plumet – Thénardier, Thieves, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette *One Day More – Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier and Company *At the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Javert, Marius, Éponine and Valjean *On My Own – Éponine *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones) – Enjolras, Students and Army Officer *Javert’s Arrival – Javert and Enjolras *Little People – Gavroche, Students, Enjolras and Javert *A Little Fall of Rain – Éponine and Marius *Night of Anguish – Enjolras, Valjean, and Students *The First Attack – Enjolras, Grantaire, Students, Valjean and Javert *Drink with Me – Grantaire, Students, Women and Marius *Bring Him Home – Valjean *Dawn of Anguish – Enjolras and Students *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche) – Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Grantaire, Gavroche and Students *The Final Battle – Army Officer, Grantaire, Enjolras and Students *The Sewers – Orchestra *Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers) – Thénardier *Javert’s Suicide – Valjean and Javert *Turning – Women of Paris *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables – Marius *Every Day (Marius and Cosette) – Cosette and Marius *A Heart Full of Love (Reprise) – Cosette, Marius and Valjean *Valjean’s Confession – Valjean and Marius *Wedding Chorale – Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier *Beggars at the Feast – Thénardier and Madame Thénardier *Valjean’s Death – Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine *Finale – Full Company *Suddenly- Jean Valjean (extra song) Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Les Misérables